


Indulgence Of Lust, Love, And Gluttony

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Choking, Evil Laughter, F/M, Fast Food, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fignering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Kink, Food Play, Food Porn, Food Sex, Force-Feeding, Grinding, Hand Feeding, Inflation, Kissing, Licking, Light Sadism, Love, Praise, Praise Kink, Ripping Clothes, Sensitive Palms, Sensitive spots, Steven is 18, Stomach Ache, Teasing, Ya can't touch me now suckas, belly inflation, funny ending, handjob, heavy teasing, light degradation, sensitive gems, sensory play, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spinel and Steven always wanted to do something like this. Steven's had a love of food since he was a kid, and Spinel has always been one to want to help out with whatever he needed, so after a few years together had passed, they decided that they were both finally ready to do what they always fantasized about. Will it be a total disaster, or will they both get what they craved for so long?
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Indulgence Of Lust, Love, And Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraTheHarpist9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraTheHarpist9/gifts).



> This was a special roleplay that my new friend, Faeonix (aka AuroraTheHarpist9 here on AO3) that we did in the brand new Stevinel server on Discord! If you wish to join in on the server, fell free to check out the invite that will be in the bottom of the notes! I hope you enjoy reading! <3

Spinel takes a deep breath, unsteady and a bit shaky due to nerves, but she still looks Steven in the eye to make sure that he’s ok. He’s in a chair in front of her, and they’re in the empty beach house, which they manage to clear out by sending everyone to the movies. Three hours, that’s all they need for this. She looks at him and then at the food at the table, which was as follows: five cheeseburgers, a bowl of ramen, a bowl of mac n cheese, and an entire chocolate cake. Yes they’re well aware this may be too much food for their first time doing this, but they simply wanted to be prepared and to have variety in case one food becomes too much over the other. And of course, there’s a king sized cup of water to help wash things down and a bucket...just in case things went REALLY wrong. They’ve always wanted to do this, ever since they first started dating, but now that Steven is 18 and Spinel took a few years in Earth to properly learn the human culture, they both think they’re finally ready and able to do this. All she said after looking at the food and back to him, her face concerned but some lust hidden underneath was:

“Are you ready?”

Man, they haven't even started yet and he's already shaking with...anticipation? Nerves? Excitement? He doesn't even know at this point, too busy eyeing the almost comical amount of food on the table next to him. If he's being honest, the thought of trying to get even half of that down seems daunting, but he asked for this. Besides, Spinel has everything prepared so perfectly that it calms him, even fuels the small flicker of arousal that's already trying to ignite. He trusts her.

“Y-Yeah... Yeah, I'm ready.”

Spinel smiles, seeing his jitters in his body language as he glances to the food too, but decides to not tease him for it. She decides to find a way to soothe both of their nerves first, so she leans into him for a kiss. She tastes his saliva thicken from the thought of eating all of the food, and she feels her gem glow making contact with the healing properties. She smiles even bigger with his lips against hers, purring at the feeling. She rests her hand against his cheek tenderly, her way of showing him that she's there, and she loves him deeply. Steven can't help but rub up into the touch. He closes his eyes and takes comfort in the hand on his cheek, returning every one of her kisses and slowly letting some of the tension melt from him. When they pull away he doesn't seem quite as jittery. Of course _she'd_ be able to calm him down so quickly.

“So, uh...what are we starting with?” Spinel just kept her smirk on her face, biting her lip mischievously. 

"Well, I know you're a biiiiiig fan of these, right~?"

Spinel reaches her hand to one of the burgers, unwrapping it to reveal its fullness. The top bun was seasoned with seeds and quite fluffy, the meat patty seeming to match the volume. The lettuce looked vibrant and crisp, yellow melted cheese trickling down the green vegetable. There was also a hint of red tomato, which was cut to be hearty and thick, and it gleamed in contrast with everything too, with the bottom bun nice and fluffy and firm to hold it all together. Spinel leaned over, resting her left hand onto the arm of the chair to hold her weight as she bent over Steven, holding out the burger with her right hand. She smiles, licking her lips as mischief and lust sparkled in her eyes.

"Open wide, sweet cheeks~"

Maybe it's something in the way Spinel says it, or maybe it's how this burger looks like absolute perfection and smells even better, but either way his mouth opens to accept Spinel's offering. And as she presses the food to his mouth and he takes a big bite of it, he doesn't even notice the way his eyes go starry for a moment at the taste. It's not long before he's practically following her hand every time she tries to pull it away, barely giving himself time to chew and swallow every mouthful, and in only a few minutes he's got it most of the way gone. Spinel admittedly was a bit taken aback at his sudden eagerness to eat the food like he was doing, but the way he just took in the food was kinda hot. She tried to hold back and take things slow, but all he did was follow her hand. She knew then and there that no matter what she did now, he just wanted to be fed by her, and she'll do just that~.

"My my my my, what a hungry little boy I got here~.”

She teases while leaning in a bit to lick off a crumb of the burger when it sloppily missed his mouth, ending it with a kiss.

“Looks like he needs more~.”

Spinel saw that the next thing she knew the burger was gone, and Steven was just sucking her fingers to get the last of the burger. How sexy~. She quickly pulled her hand back to get the next burger, unwrapping it with a speedful precision, knowing that this next burger is just as luscious as the last and didn't give him the chance to take a breath. If he wants to scarf down food, then scarf down food he will~ He whines against her lips as he pulls away. But it's as if his stomach hasn't registered receiving anything quite yet, still practically growling at the sight of another burger. Just like Spinel had probably anticipated, this one's gone just as quickly as the first save the last few bites. It's then that his system seemingly catches up, trying to pause him with mild discomfort from having almost two burgers by this point, but that wasn't gonna stop him from finishing that one off. Though maybe starting off so fast wasn't the brightest idea... Spinel just smiled, rolling her tongue inside her mouth as her lust grew watching Steven so desperately eat. But then she sensed his hesitation begin a little as his next burger had become a bit of a task. She gave him a soothing sush after he finished the next one, knowing JUST what to say to cheer him on.

“Shhhh it's ok doll. Do you know the key to doing this, hmm~?" She comes close, whispering in his ear,

“Ya need to just keep eating, no matter what. Do things at whatever pace you need, whether it be fast or slow, I'm here for ya no matter what you need~. Now be a good boy...."

Spinel grabs the third burger, remembering there's just two more to go after this and lets him really smell the burger by hovering it near his nose, then leaning in to slowly lick the burger herself, tasting the juices that hit her taste buds~.

"I **know** you want this, baby~."

Mn- _fuck_ , that has him whining for an entirely different reason. He gulps, eyeing the spot where her tongue meets the burger and practically drooling as it's pressed to his mouth. He's a little slower with this one, taking more time to truly enjoy the taste. If he squirms a little under Spinel's eager stare he doesn't really notice, too focused in on trying to finish the third burger out of five. Spinel feels her heart flutter as she watches Steven take it all in, watching has his throat moves up and down as he swallows down all of the food~. It was a gorgeous sight really, and she just couldn’t help but…

Spinel hovers her left hand down to Steven’s pants, but then decided against it. After all, it could break his concentration he’s having with eating the food, despite him going slower she could tell he was really into this now. So instead she just smiles, and reaches up to run her fingers through his hair, feeling his soft hair rustle her gloves, tickling her skin a bit~. She begins praising him while running her fingers through his hair, feeling herself start to get quite aroused, and allowed herself to shapeshift her pussy underneath her signature pants~. But of course, this isn’t about her and her arousal, and it isn’t quite about Steven’s arousal either. This is all about the food, and she won’t try taking this a step further unless he begs her first~. For now, he just has to keep eating, and she will encourage the boy until alllll of the food is gone~. After all, she knows EXACTLY how to get it all down him~. It takes much longer than he expected, but eventually Steven manages to swallow it down. The praise she gives him for it already has him flushed crimson, but instead of trying to argue it he just nuzzles against her hand. His stomach is already starting to protest a little more, but…

“C-Can I have another one, please?”

He realizes with a small shiver that he's still got two left, plus the rest of the food, but like hell he'll let his stomach get in the way now. They've barely even started, after all...Spinel practically purrs at the precious little response she gets that sweet tiny request meaning the world to her. Without waiting for even a second longer she reaches her other hand to the next burger, unwrapping it and handing it over, smiling at how some of the juices from this one dripped into her hand. She moves her other hand from his hair down to his cheek, rubbing her thumb against it as she takes in his flustered face, finding it all too adorable~.

“After these two, the ramen is next...I don’t want you to take it cold~.”

Spinel moans a bit, feeling her insides flutter. She’s enjoying this all too much~. There's a noise Steven doesn't have a name for that bubbles up from the back of his throat at that, and he gladly takes the fourth. He makes a little bit of a show from the way he licks at the grease before chuckling and taking a proper bite. And maybe he's a little biased at the way Spinel seems to try and swallow down her arousal, but this is somehow the best burger so far. He finishes it a bit faster than the third, but before the gem can reach for the last one he gently takes her hand, licking at the little droplets of grease that had gathered in her palm. Spinel watches with even more fervor now that Steven was trying to tease her back, and she blushes deeply watching him lick up the grease like that. She loved watching him enjoy himself most of all more than anything, because to put it simply, when he’s happy she’s happy~. She loved everything about this, his arousal that was very clearly showing through his jeans, the way his eyes glazed over with lust or had stars in them while he was eating, the way he just responded to every single little thing she does~. It was so good, HE was so good. But then he, very unexpectedly, licked into her sensitive palms, and she was done for. She lets out a sudden gasp that quickly follows up with a louder moan the she would like to admit, her knees wobbling at the unexpected attention to one of her most sensitive spots. She feels herself get wetter, her pussy practically soaked now, and she feels her gem glow again as his spit enters her tingling skin. She looks at him with a dark pink face, completely flushed with her eyes half lidded and glazed over.

“Fffffuck Steven....mmm.....you better pull away if you want me to keep going....ah.....”

“Aww, but you taste so good…”

He drags his tongue along her palm one more time before pulling away as told. Like he said before, they were only getting started, and even though there was a cake on the table he wanted to save his _real_ dessert for last. So he took the final burger that she fed him and managed to get it down rather quickly, pressing a hand to his stomach afterwards in hopes to quell some of his belly's protests. Spinel did a mental sigh of relief as he pulls away, then goes to reach for the last burger quickly. She reaches it over to him and is yet again surprised to see him picking up the pace again, but blushes again when she notices his hand on his stomach. She smirks, knowing just what to do, and it was something she had planned to do a while ago for this~.

“Awwwww, does my good little boy need a tummy rub~?”

She uses both of her hands to lift up his shirt, rubbing his sensitive gem a bit with her right hand while she goes to knead his stomach with her left. She goes on the opposite side of his belly that his hand lays, rubbing it with a gentle passion~. She relishes his oh so soft skin, loving the feeling of his skin against her hand~.

“M-Mhm…”

He sighs in relief at the hand on his stomach, only to moan outright and buck his hips when she rubs his gem. Those burgers have pulled his stomach a little tighter, the skin underneath her touch a little harder than usual. If his noises are any indication, though, that's certainly no reason to stop. Not when he's already this worked up.

“Aaaaah...such a good boy~”

Spinel feels the hard mass underneath his soft skin, then jumps in amusement at his moan and the bucking of his hips. She knows, oh she KNOWS what he wants, but she isn’t going to give it to him that easily, no matter what her pussy begs her to do. She rubs the gem harshly, pressing her thumb down on it to feel it pulsate under her touch, then rubs his stomach and presses it down hard enough to hopefully aid in some form of release within him. She smiles again, only this time with more teeth, as she states in a firm tone,

“Now now, my little boy can’t get his **dessert** without finishing his next two foods~. C’mon now suga, are you gonna give into your horiness so soon~?”

That... Fuck. As much as he doesn't like to admit it, that's a really convincing argument, her teasing fueling some spark of challenge in his overly filled gut. And a quiet burp, which he tries to cover with the back of his hand. It doesn't work very well.

“N- No, I'm… _ah_ \- l-let’s keep going…”

She laughs out loud at his burp, admittedly not really liking that part of the feeding but still taking it as a sign of his defeat, his submission to her. She pulls away her hands and yanks down his shirt for him again, before going back to the food. The said thing of ramen is, admittedly, nothing compared to the big fancy bowl ones you’d see in Japan, as Spinel learned though those weird animations Steven watches on occasion, but she did know that the store bought noodles were filled with enough sodium to make up for the fancy veggies and pieces of beef that usually accompany the noodles. She presents the bowl to Steven, hoping that despite her efforts to make the bowl as fancy as she could, it’d still be enough for him. She managed to snag chopsticks from a weird Japanese store place, they were very simple and brown but the utensils shouldn’t matter. She moves them aside for the money shot, the noodles. There were a creamy light yellow, steaming and glistening still from the hot broth that soaked them and kept them hot. She added basil and salt and pepper to the top of them, doing her best to imitate the way the noodles looked in the human drawings on the screen they watched together, as she had to make these herself and not have to rely on the window person dude from the other store where she got the burgers from. The noodles practically shone though, nice and greasy and filled with good smells and hopefully even better taste, and she hopes that they will give Steven the right impression.

And boy, do they. He's practically drooling at the sight of the noodles, let alone the smell of them. And no, they weren't all that fancy, but he could tell Spinel had done her best when making them, and that made them even better. He gladly accepted the mouthful she gave him, and wow, it tasted even better than he could have imagined, his expression an open book on just how delicious he found it without him having to say a word. Spinel watched Steven eat them up with a glowing expression, very happy that her hard work paid off. It was a bit tricky using the chopsticks to hold the noodles and to hold it up to Steven to eat since she had gotten used to using a fork during her experiences eating on occasion, but the fact that Steven’s face looked like one of those cute animals he presented to her in the past just made her gem gleam with happiness. She kisses Steven’s cheek out of appreciation, no longer able to use her hands to touch him now as one is holding the bowl and the other the chopsticks, but she still wanted to show him her love anyway. She twirls the noodles around the chopsticks just like she saw in those weird animations, thankfully she learned fast, and just kept on putting them into his mouth each time he finished up a mouthful of the noodles. She rubbed her thighs together a bit to help ease the wanting that screamed for her down there, but she’ll admit she enjoyed the edging anyway. She bit her lip and giggled as she went in for another chopstick worth full of noodles, while saying cheekily,

“Such a cute dollface, _my_ cute dollface~!”

Steven blushes at her praise, going another shade redder if that's somehow possible, and whines as he chews through another mouthful of noodles. Man, his belly is already so full even though they're only just starting to make progress on the second part of this meal, and he has to pause after he chokes down that bite.

“J-just a sec, Spinel, I need…” He huffs out a small breath,

“... I just need a second.”

Spinel starts to laugh, then laughs louder, then more evilly.

“Awwww, what’s tha’ matter~? Getting full already~?”

Spinel puts down the half eaten ramen and chopsticks, yanking his shirt back up. She leans in close, her eyes spiraling out of evil excitement. It’s time for her secret weapon~.

“I think you’ve forgotten what exactly your half gem form can do, Steven~.”

She kneads his stomach, gripping at it and trying to force it down before smiling wide and making her hair more wild.

“Your half gem form can make you shapeshift...if ya need relief, why don’t you widen that tummy of yours~? Make it bigger to fit more food in for me~...”

Oh. That's-That's not an idea Steven had really thought about, but now that Spinel mentions it (Very, very convincingly, may he add), the thought of expanding his belly isn't unpleasant. It's just...even as he hasn't really tried to shapeshift since the, uh...stretching himself to make him look older incident. Then again, this is definitely something similar, not creating anything new, so it's not like it's anything too complicated. He doesn't realize that he's mulling over all of this out loud until he hears Spinel start chuckling again, but despite the way he momentarily sputters he's already made up his mind.

“O-Okay, let me-“

He concentrates to the best of his ability, and slowly but surely his stomach expands to the point where he's no longer uncomfortable, his shirt riding up and pants tightening throughout the process. The way he just said “Uhhhhhhhhhh” out loud was simply adorable, and pretty funny. She couldn’t help but laugh at his mulling over, but she saw when he agreed to it, right in his eyes before he voiced it~. She looked down just in time to see his gem glow as he expands his tummy for the first time, biting her lip and moaning at the sight of his shirt riding up and his pants tightening~. She knew just....JUST what to do now~.

“Now, where were we~?”

She brings back the ramen, still steaming somehow while getting together all of the noodles she could on the chopsticks, making it one big wad just for her doll to gobble up~. With the extra room now available he was more than eager to accept the admittedly bigger mouthful. Truth be told, he's not all that worried about pacing himself when he knows he can just make more space, so the ball of noodles disappears about as quickly as the first burger did, and he's already following her hand again in his desperation for more. Awwww yesss...now this is more like it~. She smiles and laughs evilly some more, now getting the rest of the noodles on the chopsticks and gets all of the noodles into thicker wads, practically shoving it down his mouth harder and harder and harder~. She was becoming eager, excited, knowing now that so long as he can keep expanding himself he can handle it~. She saw that the noodles ran out, so she instead put the edge of the bowl to his lips and tipped the bowl down, making him drink every last drop~. She laughs harder, louder, practically growling in between breaths as she feels completely in control of Steven~. It’s a wonder Steven doesn't choke with how much she's shoving down his throat, but god, that just turns him on even more. And to his surprise, he manages to swallow all of the liquid that gets poured into his mouth, panting and licking his lips afterwards. His body doesn't even have a moment's notice to try and feel full before she's picking up the bowl of mac and cheese, but then again, the sudden desperate pace has his mind hazing pleasantly. By the time she's pressed the first bite to his lips, his stomach is already expanding just enough to give him the room he needs and he takes a bite like a starving man.

“Aaaaaah god, yes~! Now we’re really picking up the pace~!”

Spinel looks down at the basic Kraft mac n cheese, knowing it isn’t the most impressive thing in the world considering it was a basic store bought cheap artificial type of mac n cheese that she tried to make better with extra cheese she sprinkled on top of it, but it seems like he didn’t care at all! She moans some more when he sees his stomach expand again, her eyes glazing over in lust as she keeps going, loving that he can keep up her pace~. She decides he needs SOME sort of reward for keeping up with her, so she places her knee in between his legs, her thigh pressing up to his warm stomach~. God damn, she can feel a wet patch forming in between her legs on her pants, forgetting that she was supposed to form panties to hold her pussy when she makes it. She’s dripping, but she’ll be damned if she can’t get Steven to make a tent in his pants to match her own heat~.

He almost chokes on his mouthful when she presses her knee to his crotch, his entire body singing out at the friction. And when he instinctively bucks up to _try_ and get more, he's thoroughly rewarded, a pleased shudder rolling down his spine. From the attention there and the way she was practically shoveling food into his mouth, he could barely think of anything else enough to even breathe. Slowing down didn't even cross his mind, not right now.

“Mmmmmn, yes baby. Give me that pleasure and just _try_ to moan for me~!”

Spinel stretches her neck over to kiss all over his chest and neck, teasing him even more as she presses her knee in even harder~. She somehow still manages her exact same pace as well, doing everything with the same perfect precision as she lands kisses and little nibbles at all of the skin on his neck and collarbone that she can reach, then going down to rustle her lips against the fabric of his shirt when she felt like the skin had enough attention~. A single thought chants through her mind:

_She’s in control....she’s in control! She's in control, she's in control, she's in control_

-that sentiment is stuck on repeat in Steven's mind too as they continue on with this grinding-while-feeding game. He's a little sad to admit that his ability to keep up is slipping; eventually trying to make his stomach bigger by transformation takes too much strength, so he has to settle for becoming uncomfortably full again. It's a good thing that the bowl is almost gone save a few small bites, leaving the chocolate cake as the grand finale. There's no way they can stop now, not when they've already made it this far, not when Spinel's cackling in delight at his squirms, his moans and whimpers and begs for any sort of relief only to be denied because they're not done yet. And he fucking loves it, being marked up and owned by the gem like this, though he'll never say it out loud. He'll never need to.

“Just a few more bites of this mac n cheese baby...you can do this~.”

She wiggles the fork a bit teasingly, no longer remembering how she even grabbed it, and just scraping the sides of the mac n cheese bowl to get the very last bites out. He’s doing SUCH a good job after all~. She has the idea of perhaps trying to grind her soaking pussy against his stomach, but immediately thought against it as that could put way too much pressure on his gut. But god...her pussy is...so wet… She brings her neck back to her body and looks down to check on it as she feeds Steven the last mac n cheese bite, and gasps when she saw that her pussy was not only soaking her pants, it was now making a very noticeable wet spot. So notable it should be nearly impossible for Steven not to notice! She sighed, remembering that he was probably way too out of it and concentrating on his food to notice, but in a small attempt to get him to notice she stretches out her thighs to heighten her crotch above his stomach, just so he can get a proper view. She looks up at him, her eyes glazed over again as her eyes get heart shaped pupils~.

“Your reward will be the entire chocolate cake if you can take care of me while I take care of you~.”

He whimpers at the last bite of mac and cheese, only to practically mewl from the sight of Spinel's literally soaking wet pussy. And that challenge? That reward? He just about loses his mind with arousal, pulling the gem as close as possible with his stomach in the way and kissing her like he hoped to fuck her after all of this was said and done: quick, rough and _deep_. With each press of their mouths together he moaned a little louder, a little more desperately.

“Please, please feed me, I'll be good I swear but _please_ -”

Spinel feels her pussy touch against his stomach, and she was done for~. It was the first contact her pussy has had this entire time, and she loved it~. She moaned uncontrollably, feeling the prick of his gem press up riiiight where it needed to be, in her beautiful little clit~. She whines, and before she knew it she was resting herself right on top of his stomach, and she carries the cake into her hands, the entire fucking thing, carelessly taking off the dome like lid that kept it protected to reveal the true beauty that was the chocolate cake.

For this particular one, Spinel went to a special bakery, getting a nice rich chocolate cake from the highest available chef because she knew like hell she didn’t know enough about human culture enough to bake a cake to this level yet. The chocolate cake had four layers, rich and dark with a natural glistening texture, with beautiful and creamy light brown icing that was sandwiched in between. The covering was the real icing on top though (no pun intended), with the rich chocolate icing covering, a riveting pattern in the bottom half of the cake, complemented by buttercream roses, which also matched the top of the cake. Chocolate sprinkles decorated the cake all over, which was a special request by Spinel to the baker as she knew just how much Steven liked his sprinkles, and it was dark and practically made the cake look like it was sparking with how they shimmered in the light. She yanks over a knife and cuts the thing into eight pieces, eight perfect even slices, and instead of grabbing a fork she just grabs a slice whole while keeping the tray balanced on her other hand, smiling wide and menacingly, pulling the same face she did when Steven and her very first met, when she confirmed his identity~.

Steven can feel his belly protesting at the very sight of that glorious cake, her weight on his stomach not helping matters, but that certainly doesn't dampen his arousal. No, he's far too busy watching her perfectly slice it into even sections while she grinds down on his ( _incredibly sensitive_ ) gem. And fuck, she doesn't even bother with a fork, and the desire to swallow the slice of cake that she grabs whole has his hesitation fizzling into nothing. He continues pleading until she basically shoves the entire piece down his throat, but he takes it like a champ, slowly working it down into his already full-to-bursting stomach. He's so close to finishing, but Spinel said that he needs to take care of her too, and he intends to follow that order to the letter. As if to show his appreciation he lets a hand work into her pants, which are thankfully loose enough that getting to her entrance isn't difficult. God, it's a wonder he hadn't noticed how she was positively dripping sooner, two of his fingers slipping in with ease from the slick.

“H-how about that? You fill me up and I-“

He thrusts his fingers up once, spreading them slightly.

“-fill you up, too. Sound good?”

Spinel practically moans out her satisfaction instead of responding to him, but then quickly realized that wasn’t a proper response, and instead nods her head frantically. She bends in a way where her clit rubs onto his gem through the pants, while she lets his hand snake through to one of the leg holes of her pants and right inside of her. She moans in a senseless daze as she watches him take the first slice in, messy crumbs flying onto his face due to her eagerness of shoving it all down him.

“C’mooooon...c’mmooooon~! I k-know you need to grow again Steven just-just do it with me on ya~! I can make my light form as light as a feather if you need it, I just need you to keep those fingers in and let yourself grow as I feed you baby~!”

Spinel practically bursts, all of her internal thoughts spill out of her mouth along with her cute little speaks and moans. She can’t take it, god she can’t take it! Before she knew it, she was already feeding him his third slice of cake, practically speeding through the second one, icing starting to coat his lips as she can no longer contain herself enough to avoid making this a mess. God, they’re both going to be an absolute mess at the end of this at this point~!

“Just give into me Steven...god just.... **give your everything to me!** ”

Any sense of reason left is thrown out the window. Now he's just running on autopilot, following the orders she gives him whether they're in the form of begs or commands. He lets himself grow even more, his shirt unable to do much besides sit stretched around his chest, his tummy sitting at about mid thigh and still getting bigger. There's no hope for his pants currently, but to be honest, he couldn't fucking care less. All he cares about is her, her beautiful noises, her desperate hand shoveling cake into his mouth so fast he can barely keep up, her frantic rutting against his fingers and gem. By now her eager hole has three of his fingers pumping into her and stretching her open, on cake piece number four and quickly adding a fifth to the mix when it somehow isn't enough. She wants his all? _She'll get his all._ She squeals long and hard as she feels his stomach grow underneath her along with the third finger that was added in, my god she’s in heaven now~. She just wish she could....AHA! Spinel placed the plate of cake down on top of Steven’s upper stomach as she feeds him the fourth cake slice, stretching her other hand to underneath his stomach to do what she always kinda wanted to do to him~. She grabs the waistband of his pants and boxers, god she forgot about the existence of extra clothes underneath pants, and she stops for a second to just smile at him, teeth shining as she gave a wicked grin~. She rips off the pants in a single, fluid motion, and as soon as his dick was free she grabbed onto it and she grabbed onto it HARD, jerking off the fully hard dick like there was no tomorrow~. This with her ministrations of feeding him while he fingers her, now feeling him try to add a fourth finger in, she knows they’re both gonna get close soon~.

“Aaaaaa~! C’mon now Steven, my fat gem~! You got three more cake slices~!”

He gasps and practically throbs at just her tearing off his bottoms like that, and when she starts stroking him it's like his dick is crying for release with its pre oozing out and slicking her movements. The degrading nickname has him bucking into her hand with a loud cry, jostling the food but not hard enough to make it lose its balance. Fuck, three slices, out of everything there was to begin with all that's left is _three slices_ of cake. He doesn't think he's ever been this excited to finish a meal before. Everytime he swallows around a chunk of chocolate cake it's almost always followed by a little gasp or whimper or "FUCK J-just like that, yeah-" because they're so _close_ to this finishing line, just a little bit more left to go. They're on the final slice and he's practically crying in ecstasy, all while fucking Spinel on four of his fingers as hard and fast as he can. Spinel was forcing herself to count the seconds of how long it took for him to finish the next two slices...the third to last one took thirty seconds...the second to last one taking just shy of twenty five seconds....oh god...aw SHIT! Spinel feels herself start to tip over the edge after he finally, FINALLY, finished all of the food, quickly Spinel slapped the cake tray away and off of Steven and then she dives her hand down into his mouth, screaming in delight when his tongue involuntarily touches her palm~. She feels herself start to clench down on his fingers and she feels her clit get rubbed with his gem in just the right way, and she cries out as she jerked off Steven as fast as she could:

“S-S-STEVEN! I’M CUMMING-I-I CANT STOP! AAAAAAAAAAH~!”

He chokes momentarily on her fingers, the saliva that's gathered from how much he's eaten dripping down her palm to her wrist. If only he could move a little better, buck up into Spinel's other hand more without almost falling out of this chair from the weight of the food in his stomach- his train of thought cuts off somewhere in there when it finally hits him. _He did it._ He managed to eat all of it like the fat fuck he is, managed to be so, so good for Spinel that she's cumming onto his fingers and gem, and that's all it takes for Steven to finally come undone and release into her palm, borderline overstimulated tears spilling onto his cheeks from her brutal pace as he does the only thing his brain will register: lick and suck and bite at Spinel's hand, aiming for her palms as much as possible. Spinel shivers as she feels wave after wave of pleasure hit her again and again, Steven’s ministrations only causing a huge shiver to ripple down her spine as she flops over, completely limp on top of Steven.

“Ooooh baby.... _baby_.....”

Spinel lifts her head back up, looking down at how she was positioned. Her hand now trapped under Steven’s stomach, her entire torso now able to lay completely on top of his stomach, her head landing right onto his chest. She looks at his chocolate icing covered face sucking down onto her palm and fingers that keeps her shivering, and faintly smiles at how everything worked out wonderfully for them~. She was so glad that she didn’t have to get the barf bucket for him, heh. Steven licked her hand for a few more seconds before finally pulling himself away, taking his clean hand and wiping at the chocolate icing on his lips, licking it away. Then he wrapped his arms loosely around Spinel's form and snuggling up against her. _Hah... f-fuck…_

“Thank you, Sweetheart. For indulging me.” He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead,

“...I love you.”

Spinel used her now free hand to wrap her arm around him, smiling warmly as she nuzzled into his grasp, soaking up all of the attention she can get as she whispered,

“I love ya too~.”

But then....they heard a door open. The three hours were up. Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet all walk in only to see the gem human hybrid they raised with an enlarged stomach, slightly smudged cheeks, surrounded by piles of food wrappers and two empty bowls, and an entire cake plate astray on the floor, complete with Spinel on top of him and her hand very clearly underneath his stomach. Spinel and Steven look at the Crystal Gems. The Crystal Gems look at Steven and Spinel. Spinel turns to see the full sized cup of water still sitting on the table untouched. Spinel yanked her hand out from underneath Steven’s tummy and in a knee jerk reaction grabs the cup and pours it on top of all three of them to try to get them to go away. Garnet twitches. Pearl leaves her mouth agape. Amethyst cracks a huge smile and a slight blush to her cheeks. Garnet takes the hint and drags the other two back outside, closing the door.

Yeah. Uh. Looks like they’ll have a lot of explaining to do later...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! And as for my fans from all of my past fanfics I made on here, I'm sad to say unless TAWOG comes back with a movie, and unless Dragon comes back to contact me to continue the Vamparian fic with me, I'm afraid all past works will have to, well, be a thing of the past. But I'm still a writer, and I still have and always will have a strong interest in great cartoons! So I'm hopeful that, despite everything, all of the wonderful people who read my fics in the past will still stand by me as I grow out my branches to make new things! And as promised, here's a Discord server invite if you want to join the server where this roleplay took place! (My username is Cyan Sky#8059 if you want to DM me too!) https://discord.gg/MpqBQPM


End file.
